Ready To Reap: A Tale of The VoidReaver
by xxGrimxReaper
Summary: When Kha'Zix is sent to the dimension of Valoran, will he evolve into one of the most feared creatures? Or will he skitter like another voidling into his own death?
1. Chapter 1

The Void. A mythical place known only to certain men. A secret you'd keep for the rest of your life. A secret you'd take with you to the grave. Devoid of any light, the Void was a parallel dimension with little facts known by man. Facts that light could not shed upon.

Breakthroughs of science unrelated to the Void, constantly filling up worlds with new technology, to the point where science was often worshipped by countless races. A religion of knowledge had formed. Without science, worlds suffered through aeons of aeging sufferance, and ultimately vanish.

And yet, they do not see what is to come. Powers of time and technology can never foresee the unforeseeable future. The problem about the future wasn't it was too dark to shed light upon, but rather there was nothing you could see. A black emptiness, with nothing to see.

With a civilization of weird beasts evolved through the crackling energy of the Void, the Void often consisted of many stories of fanatical beasts only with the thought of consuming, to become stronger, to become the ultimate predator. Driven by predatorial instinct, it has caused Void inhabitants to lose their minds and consume.

A monster, known to only the oldest of Voidlings as J'kon, was one such predator. With a size of the Milky Way, J'kon was impossible to stop, consuming planets whole daily. A mere man, who was only known to be from a planet of the Milky Way, gathered energy and successfully sheathed his sword into J'kon's core and stopped J'kon.

As J'kon collapsed down to the mysterious depths of the universe, J'kon used his dying breath, and swore to come back and become the ultimate predator. With that, J'kon was seen to shrink, and disappear into the skies of the historians' recordings.

While the man watched him disappear, a gemstone dropped from the sky to the ground in front of him.

J'kon's core.

The man picked it up, and checked the gemstone for its characteristics. Warm, the temperature of blood, it glowed dimly ironically with J'kon's death. He gripped it in his gloves, and closed his eyes.

"This would prove useful".

 _Years later,_

An egg was about to hatch in a Voidling nursery. Cracks were beginning to form on the egg just as ice thawed when met with force. Slowly but surely, a creature was hatching from the egg.

And so, a voidling was born. Purple in color, as most voidlings were, the voidling shifted its head into a more comfortable position for it to sense its surroundings.

Curious as a newborn kitten, the voidling turned around its surroundings even though it couldn't see anything. It shifted itself into a more comfortable position. Confused and hungry, the voidling did what any newborn would do.

It cried.

Crying in the dark, where it believed no one could see it in the same way as it could not, it wailed into the darkness. Until it heard voices.

"Let us check on the voidling, I think I hear something."

A creak was heard, and a door could be heard opening. The voidling was even more confused. Who was this creature? What does it want? Who am I? Why am I here?

"The voidling has hatched! Finally, my child is born. What is its gender, prophet?"

"Amazing. Congratulations. It is a male, just as predicted."

"Prophet, what do you see in his future?"

Silence was in the air. No one moved a muscle. The voidling couldn't see as his eyes weren't open. He fell silent as well. Unbeknownst to him, the prophet was deep in thought.

"Ah I see it."

"What do you see, wise one?"

"Your son, he will be a prodigy. He will grow into one of the strongest voidlings all voidlings, no, all entities have ever seen. All dimensions, all realities, will agree with the fact that the voidling will become something to be feared upon. He will reap, he will consume, he will devour, he will evolve. He shall destroy anyone in his way, and soon he will fulfill the prophecy."

"Excellent. I am honoured to father such a child. What will be his name?"

Silence yet again filled the air. As the prophet fell into deep thought for the perfect name, his eyes brightened, and looked up into the stars above.

"He shall be named: Kha'Zix."

Notes: Chapter 1 Updated. More to update.

J'Kon pronoucned "Je-Con"


	2. Chapter 2

Kha'Zix, after 10 years of care from his parents, was able to speak and think. He was an intelligent being, as praised by his teacher.

His parents, however, were not as caring as they were 5 years ago. Kha'Zix's parents were always busy with work, often discussing about creating a portal that could change the path of science. Kha'Zix, like a normal child, felt lonely, and hated his parents for being so blind. He did not enjoy the prominent life that he believed was in store for him.

One day, Kha'zix snapped. He couldn't handle the immense stress he had been harbouring. He decided to seek the prophet for advice.

He went to the Temple of the Void. Located near his house, Kha'Zix was easily able to reach the temple without notifying his parents. Kha'Zix walked up the stairs, and found the prophet meditating in front of an altar.

Kha'Zix, desperate as he was, shook the prophet although he knew he was in deep mediation. The prophet, shaken by Kha'Zix, was irritated someone had disturbed his meditation.

"What is it you want? I was in the midst of meditation!" exclaimed the prophet. He turned around and faced Kha'Zix in the eye.

"Oh, Kha'Zix", sighed the prophet in relief, "It has been a while since you've come to the temple. What brings you here?"

"Prophet Malzahar, I cannot withstand any longer the immense stress my parents have given to me. They are hardly at home. I'd like to flee my home, and go on an adventure!"

Kha'Zix turns and faces the exit of the temple, basked in bright light.

"I seek to find myself. And what lies ahead in store for me."

The Prophet thought in silence. Has the time come for the prophecy to begin? Would Kha'Zix running from home fulfill the prophecy? Certainly running from home was a bad idea. But if it was meant to be, the prophet could see no reason to hinder fate itself.

"I have an idea, young one. There is a recently opened portal not far from here. No one knows where it would lead to. The portal most likely would lead to another dimension. It is there, where your adventure begins", the Prophet stated.

Kha'Zix jumped in glee as he imagined the wonders to come. Certainly surviving alone wouldn't be hard. Just enter a portal and live life to the fullest, till death takes him away.

"There is a problem, however", the Prophet continued.

Kha'Zix stopped and stared back at the Prophet as he listens to the hindrance that stands in his way.

"Your parents are two key engineers of the portal.", finally continued the Prophet as he stared at the ceiling above.

 **A/N: As always drop the reviews! Updates to Chapter 1.  
Guys, if I see the reviews I'd know what I can do to change. Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

"So they are engineers to the portal. So what?"

"Well," Malzahar replied as he stood up,"That means they know how to open the portal. The portal is closed at night, which if you don't know, is the best time to enter the portal."

"What was the portal for anyway?" questioned Kha'zix.

"The portal, known as Icathia, was designed to lead us to another dimension. Voidlings already sent there as experiments have already set foot on the land known as Runeterra."

"But you yourself have never been to this, 'dimension'. How do you know of them?"

Malzahar spun towards Kha'Zix and faced him in the eye. "I am a prophet, young one. I see things. Things you may not see, things man cannot see, to the naked eye, none is present. But alas, I see everything. I can see them struggling setting foot on the land of Runeterra."

"This is your destiny, Kha'Zix." He squinted his eyes, glaring into the sockets of the destined child. " I can see it. Years ago, when you were born, I have seen the visions, Today is the day, young one."

Malzahar then looked towards the sky.

"You WILL go. With, " Malzahar showed a hint of hesitation, "or without, your parent's approval."

Suddenly Kha'Zix didn't feel so adventurous anymore. He tried to stop Malzahar. "Hey, weren't you meditating? You should continue doing that."

"Lad, I have more important things than meditation. I've had enough slee- meditation, recently."

Kha'Zix turned nervous. Certainly his parents would refuse. Or would they? Why did his parents not let him know Malzahar predicted his future already? Worse still, he was travelling to another dimension! Without his parent's approval, that would obviously mean the disappearance of their existence.

Shook out of his trance, he focused on Malzahar's words. "I will come with you to meet your parents. You cannot hinder me, young one. This IS the prophecy... and I will fulfill it."

"For today is the day."

 **A/N: IT HAS BEEN A WHILE GUYS! I'm sorry I didn't update the story for a while. I promise to upload more often.**

 **Please enjoy. As always, do review the story! It means a lot to me.**


	4. Chapter 4

The young Kha'Zix slowly walked alongside Malzahar as they made their way towards Kha'Zix's residence: a small house located alongside a few others, as if they were on streets in Valoran, excluding the purple sky and 'gardens' as Runeterrans call it.

Breaking the silence, Kha'Zix decided to ask Malzahar,"Could you at least tell me what you saw in those visions of me?"

He only kept looking forward into nowhere, with a change in the colours of his eyes. "The day you were born, I saw a beast. I am not sure of what beast it is. But it is a vicious beast. With a yellow glow in his eyes and a hint of fear. In front of him was another beast, this one with purple eyes and an angry face."

He continued,"And I saw the surroundings. I saw a muddy land, eroded by rain as it fell from the dark sky, filled with clouds of darkness, flying above them."

Malzahar, expressions emotionless as his eyes turn back to its original colours, turned to Kha'Zix, silently mentioning," And I myself am not sure what happens next."

Kha'Zix, hearing these words, panics. What is this vision? Why did this vision appear in the eyes of the Prophet? What could it mean? Who is this vicious beast with yellow eyes? Could this other beast with purple eyes be him?

Composing himself, he asked another question," What else did you see?"

"I see a dark sky, with a moon bathed in ominous red light."

Malzahar, with eyes changing once more, continued,"Suddenly, a liquid darker than red shoots up, and a scream splits the night, followed by a sadistic laugh."

"Shortly after, the night is filled with a roar and scream."

" I couldn't see beyond that timeline. I also cannot see what happened to cause these scenes to take place."

But Malzahar wasn't finished. "But something definitely happened. And based on my experience whenever I see these visions, things don't get pretty."

Kha'Zix could only shiver in the terror of the prophet's words, and both voidling and prophet remained silent as they walked towards the house, where his life would turn to tell a new chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

"Above all else, however, there is one vision you should know."

Kha'Zix could only shudder. Here they were, about to force his parents to allow him to travel to another dimension HIS parents have created the gateway to, with Malzahar almost providing free malefic visions by describing a background of two beasts about to fight each other.

And he was going to tell another one.

Malzahar kept looking straight, "When you were born, in those visions, I saw many things. I saw a different purple beast. I saw a ruthless, yet compassionate creature. I saw a proud, yet hardworking being. And from that ability to train, that ability to understand , I could tell", he paused, and looked at Kha'Zix, in awe of this creature.

"It was you, destined for all this", said Malzahar blatantly.

Kha'Zix dropped his jaw, and stared directly into Malzahar. Malzahar stared back, but his eyes seemed to change in colour...

Oh no.

Trapped in the visions he was forced to see, Kha'Zix could only close his eyes, and shudder in fear of what he was about to see in his mind.

"Open your eyes, Kha'Zix."

The ever curious heart of his clawed and gnawed at his nerves leading to his eyes, desperate to open them up to sate his curiousity. After much inner confliction, he opened his eyes.

He dropped his jaw once again.

He saw a grand beast, standing on top of the cliff. With a view leading down to a lush forest, Kha'Zix was awed by its sheer beauty. But the creature itself was mythical.

The creature, size greatly enhanced by the massive reaper claws, and gigantic wings, seemed like a much older version of him at heart. He seemed old and experienced, yet seemed to be as fit as a fiddle.

He certainly was him.

"That is you. The being you aspire to be. Train hard, follow your journey, and take down those that stand in your way," the visions disappear, and Malzahar stands in front of him once more.

The door leading into Kha'Zix's house opens.

"For that is the way of the Voidreaver."

 **A/N: I want to apologise for late work. Recently, I have been losing motivation on the story. I have constantly promoted the story, but I don't feel the story is fulfilling its purpose of being something great to read for readers. **

**I lost more motivation when I barely see the views. It feels as if the story is there JUST to be there. I'd like to thank Rowan Prime, for being a legitimate reader who likes my work.** **Currently my motivation is to publish this story for the sake of being the best Kha'Zix story on the site.**

 **Well, as usual, please send reviews/PM to allow me to understand the situation. Whether it's more chapters or more quality content, hit me up and let me know.**


End file.
